<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Date by Muahahahaha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365401">Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muahahahaha/pseuds/Muahahahaha'>Muahahahaha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Blind Date, F/M, Falling In Love, First Date, Ginny is a professional quidditch player, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Fluff, Harry owns a record store, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muahahahaha/pseuds/Muahahahaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sets Harry up on a blind date and Luna sets Ginny up on a blind date. Neither of them wanted to go on this date, but maybe they should be thanking their best friends for forcing them to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aberto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feedback would be much appreciated, this is my first story and I kind of have no idea what I'm doing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. </p><p>Characters Ages:<br/>23: Ginny, Luna<br/>24: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Hannah<br/>25: Rolf, Gwendolyn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~Harry~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not his idea, nor did he want to be here on a Friday night, but one of his best friends had set him up against his will. Harry Potter entered the restaurant with the spell it was named after and ran his hands through his dark hair. Upon entering Harry smiled at the hostess, told her his name, and the woman motioned for him to follow her further into the restaurant. In a few moments, Harry was seated at a secluded table towards the back, doomed to wait for another blind date. His best friend Hermione Granger had said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your type now Harry and I chose carefully this time. I think this one will last.” but no matter how many times Hermione had claimed she knew Harry’s type, she had yet to get it right. Harry was not convinced this date was going to be any better than the last six Hermione had sent him on, so when his waitress approached as soon as the hostess left he asked, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get the French onion soup please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and replied,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, and would you like to pair that with a glass of wine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that sounds delicious, thank you,” Harry replied. The waitress nodded saying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back shortly.” As soon as she left Harry pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Hermione, </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>-Thanks for buying me dinner, but there is no guarantee I’m going to sit through this whole meal.-</b> <span>Harry laughed a little bitterly to himself before he looked up and froze. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Ginny~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not her idea, nor did she want to be here on a Friday night, but one of her best friends had set her up against her will. Ginny Weasley looked at the curling letters on the door of the restaurant that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aberto,</span>
  </em>
  <span> muttered the spell, and entered. As she tucked her short brown hair behind her ears the hostess round the corner. Smiling in greeting the woman asked, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” Ginny gave her a tired smile, grateful that her subtle disguise always worked, and replied, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be meeting Harry Potter?” The note of question in her voice told the woman that she was wondering whether her ‘date’ had arrived yet. Thankfully she replied with, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I just seated him a moment ago.” With a nod, Ginny followed the hostess into the back of the restaurant. The hostess gestured towards the table where a man with black hair was pulling out his phone. Ginny approached slowly, trying to remember what she had rehearsed on her way from practice. Her best friend Luna Lovegood had set this up and Ginny was only there because she was too prideful to stand this guy up. Ginny wanted to let him down easy, but when the man chuckled at something on his phone and looked up, she froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Harry~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up at the tall brown haired woman that must be his date and tried to think of something to say, but he was a little caught off guard. With tanned skin and curling hair, she was quite beautiful. She was dressed in a dark coat buttoned all the way up, probably due to the icy wind outside. Harry slowly realized he was staring but thankfully, the blonde saved him from saying something stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Ginny~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny was not expecting the vibrant green eyes that looked up at her and she almost forgot her entire plan. The black haired man was wearing a blue button down, black jeans, and he had already taken his coat off, clearly waiting for Ginny to arrive. Luna would have said ‘he’s waiting to have a nice dinner, get to know the real you.’ Ginny snapped out of her trance quickly and said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Harry Potter right?” Said man stood up, extended his hand, and replied, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you must be Ginny. Nice to meet you” Ginny nodded in response, quickly shaking Harry’s hand and replying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s nice to meet you too.” before launching into an apology. “Look, I’m sorry but I only came in to tell you I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. Nothing against you, it’s just that my friend Luna set this up and I just finished a particularly grueling practice… ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Harry~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ginny spoke Harry realized that she looked just as tired as she sounded. Almost laughing at the irony of their situation he interrupted, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don't worry, I didn't want to be here tonight either. I think your friend Luna is plotting with my friend Hermione. The only reason I’m here is because Hermione agreed to pay and this place has the best french onion soup in town.” At Harry’s words, Ginny seemed to relax, so he continued. “I’ve already ordered, I thought I was going to be able to dodge you in pretty much the same way you just tried to dodge me.” Harry chuckled as he sat down, “please sit, you look starved. Whatever you want is on Hermione, what do you say?” Ginny laughed a little at that, but taking off her coat she gave in,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You seem like a decent bloke and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> starving, I’ve barely eaten anything all day.” Harry smiled, satisfied as Ginny lay her coat over the chair across from him and sat down. It was then that Harry noticed Ginny was wearing a quidditch jersey. “Sorry, I’m not exactly dressed to impress. As you already know, I wasn't planning on staying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Harry replied, “so that practice you just finished, you play…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quidditch, ya. I play chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.” Ginny cut in before Harry could finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m impressed. Usually, Hermione sets me up with girls that are afraid to fly, let alone play professional quidditch.” Before Ginny could respond, the waitress appeared with Harry’s food and wine. “Can we get another glass and…” looking at Ginny he asked, “do you want to order something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll have what he’s having,” Ginny replied, with a charming smile. The waitress nodded and left. “Do you mind if I steal some of yours?” Ginny asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Harry replied, pushing his bowl towards the middle of the table. They both dug in and after the waitress had returned, poured their wine, and left Ginny asked, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your friend Hermione has set you up on a lot of blind dates?” Harry groaned before replying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, yes. I think you are lucky number six… or seven, but there is no way I’m letting her do this to me again. What about you, do your friends torture you about your love life like mine do?” Shaking her head Ginny said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that much, thankfully, but for some reason, my best friend Luna and her boyfriend decided that I worked too much and I needed to do something for myself. A boyfriend was not exactly what I had in mind, but they wouldn’t shut up until I agreed they could set me up. Unfortunately, I ended up with a particularly grueling practice today. Gwenog made us run drill after drill, my arms are going to kill me tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds miserable. Don't get me wrong I love quidditch, played at school actually, but I don't think after a long hard practice I would still have the decency to show up to a blind date that I didn't want to go on in the first place.” Ginny laughed and the sound brought a smile to Harry’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not all bad and even though it’s tough, I love it. Nothing beats flying in my opinion. What about you, what do you do when you’re not flying?” Their waitress quickly delivered Ginny’s food as Harry replied with a chuckle, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’m not regretting throwing away my quidditch career I am actually a part-time Auror. I also own a record store that is not too far from here. Mostly muggle clientele, but I enjoy escaping from the wizarding world sometimes. ” Harry was expecting confusion and disinterest from Ginny, but the chaser looked genuinely impressed. He was even more surprised when she asked first about his record shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I have a budding record collection at home, though I use a magic record player to listen to them. I’d love to see your store sometime. I’ve been looking for a record by my mother's favorite muggle singer, Ella Fitzgerald; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ella in Hollywood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you know it?” Harry thought for a moment before replying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. I know we have a few of her records, not sure about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ella in Hollywood </span>
  </em>
  <span>though. My shop is called Lily’s Records, it’s on the corner two blocks down from here. You are welcome to come and take a look anytime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am definitely going to stop by. I don't mind not asking about the Auror thing, my brother is an Auror so I know how that goes. Wow, this is amazing,” Ginny exclaimed referring to the food. Harry was secretly glad she didn’t ask about him being an Auror, he knew it was fruitless to hide it, but it was hard having a job where almost everything you did was classified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, best French onion soup in town,” Harry replied. He would never admit it to Hermione, but Ginny was cool. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> get more than a free dinner out of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Ginny~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their food was finished and the check paid for, their conversation came to a lul with Ginny practically falling asleep. Luna was never going to let her live this down, the date she had practically refused to go on turned out kind of perfect. She glanced at her watch, 10:45, it had been nearly two and a half hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really should get going.” Ginny did her best to look apologetic, but Harry stood up and grabbed his coat saying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya me too, I have to open the shop tomorrow.” Ginny stood as well and pulled on her coat. They exited in near silence. Ginny saw harry glance at his phone then shove it into his pocket as they made their way outside. Standing on the sidewalk Ginny pointed towards the right side of the restaurant and broke the silence, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparition point is that way, and tell your friend Hermione thanks for dinner, I had a nice time. Though I have to say, this is not how I thought my day was going to end.” With a smile Harry replied, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, I’m glad you decided not to stand me up, but there is no way I'm telling Hermione that.” Ginny returned his smile and after a moment extended her hand. Harry returned the goodbye, the wind whistled around them. Ginny resisted the urge to pull Harry closer. As he pulled away harry gave Ginny a puzzled look and said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I know my quidditch and I just don't recognize you. You look vaguely familiar, but I wouldn’t have guessed you played for the Harpies.” Ginny laughed at this and harry started to apologize again, but she relented, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't need to apologize, I have disguised myself a little. My hair, it’s a rather recognizable shade of red and I like to avoid being recognized whenever I can, even in muggle London.” looking down at the wand she had pulled from her sleeve she continued, “I’m going to hold you to that record you promised me.” She looked up to see Harry less confused and smiling as he replied, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't promise I have the record you want, but I’m happy to hide it in the back for you if I find it. You’ll have to come by and pick it up.” With a tap of her wand Ginny’s hair quickly turned its usual flaming red. As it grew to waist length she gave Harry a cheeky smile, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Harry~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speechless, all harry could do was smile brightly at Ginny as she turned to leave. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and turned in the direction of his flat.  Harry lived about eight blocks from the restaurant, but before he knew it he was walking up the steps to his door. After entering, in a near dream state, he took off his coat and got ready for bed. He was tired and it was late, but it was a while before he was able to fall asleep. He didn’t mind though, with thoughts of Ginny’s dark eyes and red hair he drifted happily to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Ginny~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ginny walked to the apparition point she thought about how earlier that evening she had tried to convince herself that the only reason she was going to stop at Aberto was to turn down whoever her date turned out to be. Deep down she thought maybe she did spend too much time training and maybe she did want a boyfriend. She did want a boyfriend. Did Harry want a girlfriend? He did say he was fine without one.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny knew she was overthinking the whole situation, but she couldn't help it, thoughts of what ifs and should haves bounced around in her mind until she made it safely home. Finally collapsing into bed, Ginny realized that she was happy she hadn’t stood up ‘tall, dark, and handsome.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lily’s Records</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~Harry~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was exhausted, which did nothing to improve his mood. He had been kicking himself all morning because he hadn't gotten Ginny’s phone number last night. Maybe Ginny hadn't offered it or asked for Harry’s on purpose, maybe she just wanted to be friends? Harry thought he had made it clear that he wanted to see the chaser again, but maybe he had been too quick to say goodnight. Either way, Harry was not in a good mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After practically skipping home the night before, his good mood came crashing down when his alarm had not woken him up. Then he didn't have time to eat breakfast, which made him late opening up the record store. It was a slow morning so in an attempt to keep busy Harry was now trying to find that Ella Fitzgerald album Ginny had mentioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this did nothing to keep him sane, he couldn’t take his mind off the redhead. Frustrated much too quickly because he couldn’t find the record, he retreated to the back of the shop where Hannah Abbott was at the register. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah was the same age as Harry and they had become fast friends after Harry opened Angles Records. They had gone to school together but didn’t connect until Harry offered her a job. That had been over two years ago now and if anyone knew more about the shop than Harry did, it was Hannah. What Harry liked most about her was that once you got to know her she was straightforward and always called things as she saw them. When approaching the blonde after searching fruitlessly for a while Harry wasn’t surprised when she greeted him flatly with,  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like hell.” Harry groaned, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't ask. Do you know if we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ella in Hollywood</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hannah looked at him quizzically and replied, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we have a few Ella records, but I’m not sure which ones. Did you look over in the jazz section by-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis Armstrong? Yes, and I didn't find it. Would you mind taking a look? I’m exhausted and I haven't eaten anything all day. I don't think I'll be able to do anything that requires any basic human functions until one or both of those voids are filled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dramatic,” Hannah chuckled, “I’ll take a look and see if I can find it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ella in Hollywood</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket as Hannah stepped out from behind the counter and assumed Harry’s vacated position in the jazz section of the shop. Pulling his phone out, Harry saw that one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, had texted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Want to grab lunch? I’m ahead on my paperwork today.-</b>
  <span> Harry smiled at his phone, he knew Ron wasn’t ahead on his paperwork. Always looking for a distraction, Ron would talk work and help Harry keep his mind off Ginny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Yes, I’m starving. Your place?-</b>
  <span> Harry texted back and then set his phone down on the counter. Looking up he saw that Hannah was heading back towards him with a record in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found it right where it should have been, you must be really tired,” Hannah said as she handed Harry the record. Rubbing his hands down his face Harry replied sarcastically, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I've had an amazing day so far. When Neville gets here I’m going to meet Ron for lunch. Don't distract him.” Hannah blushed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t distract him. Hey, why are you all of a sudden into jazz? You’ve seemed a little off all morning, are you sure you're ok?” Harry ran a hand through his hair replying quickly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, change the subject. I’m mostly fine and why don't you just ask him out already?” Hannah gave him a shy look, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple and you know it. Wait, didn’t Hermione set you up with another bimbo?” Harry let out a frustrated breath, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to talk about it…” As Harry huffed at Hannah his phone buzzed on the counter. Picking it up, he made his way towards the back room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I know that look. I want details later Potter!” Hannah called after him. Harry entered the storage room and turned his attention to his phone, Ron had texted again confirming their lunch plans, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-12:30?-</b>
  <span> Harry stashed the Ella Fitzgerald record just inside the door and replied to Ron, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Works for me.-</b>
  <span> With swirling thoughts of food and Ginny, Harry took a seat in his makeshift office. Maybe getting some inventory done would help him stay awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about forty minutes of Harry trying not to doze off, Neville Longbottom entered through the rear doors of the storage room. Neville was another one of Lily’s Records’ few employees and a longtime friend of Harry’s from school. Along with Hannah’s major crush on him, Neville had a not-so-secret crush on Hannah. Though, neither seemed to realize the mutual attraction. Harry had tried to convince them to ask each other out, but they were both too nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon.” Neville greeted. Harry resisted the urge to just grunt in reply. Instead, he gave Neville a smile and a wave saying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Neville. I’m going to head out for lunch soon, so you and Hannah are holding down the fort.” Neville nodded, dropping his bag in a nearby chair. He then pushed through the door to the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the wall clock across the room Harry saw that it was finally time for him to head out. Grabbing his jacket he exited through the back door. Ron could help him keep his mind off his pathetic love life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Ginny~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s morning started great. She didn’t have an early practice, had gotten a few extra hours of sleep, and she had been on a surprisingly good date. It wasn’t until she left for practice that it hit her. Harry’s phone number! How could he have been so stupid? Harry didn’t ask Ginny for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> number, maybe he didn’t want to be in a relationship? Ginny thought they had hit it off, but maybe Harry just wanted to be friends? Ginny hoped that wasn't the case. Walking into the Harpies changing room Ginny forced herself to put all thoughts of Harry and last night out of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When The Harpies Captain Gwenog Jones finally let the team take a break, Gwendolyn Morgan, Ginny’s closest friend on the team, confronted her teasingly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how was your date last night? I want all the juicy details.” Ginny groaned, regretting telling the beater about her plans the day before and tried to sound as bored as she could when she answered, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly not as bad as I expected. Turns out neither of us wanted to be set up, so we chatted, ate dinner, and went our separate ways.” Gwendolyn looked at Ginny clearly not convinced she was telling the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Weasley,” Gwendolyn replied, “you and I both know you are a bad liar. If you don’t want to admit to me that you actually want a boyfriend that’s fine, but your whole I don't need a man to be happy moto is being put to the test isn’t it? If you are willing to risk lying to me about this guy he must have been fascinating.” Ginny pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and grit her teeth. There was no use denying It now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I guess I like him?” It came out as more of a question and Gwendolyn spurred her on with a wave of her hand. “I not in love or anything, but we hit it off and he’s hot. Merlin! I can’t believe it wasn’t horrible, Luna is never going to let me live this down.” With a chuckle, Gwendolyn agreed, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, and neither am I. I will happily rub it in your face at your wedding as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please stop!” Ginny exclaimed glancing at her watch, 11:45, she had 30 minutes. “I’ll be back.” She turned quickly, throwing a wave over her shoulder as Gwendolyn laughed at her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny wasn’t sure where she was headed until she made it to the apparition point outside the quidditch pitch. Since she didn’t get Harry’s number before, she would go get it from him now. She wasn’t desperate, she just needed to know if Harry even wanted to see her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair once again short and brown, Ginny pushed through the front doors of Lily’s Records. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the back of the shop where a back door was swinging closed behind a boy with fair hair, not Harry. Ginny then looked around over the rows of records, there were a handful of customers milling around, the store wasn’t exactly small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Framed posters hung all over the walls and each section was creatively marked by an artist or band that ‘defined’ the genre. She noticed a slight shimmer in the air to the left of the shop and the jazz section to her right, she headed towards the Jazz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you find something?” A short woman with blonde hair asked. Ginny looked down at the records in front of her then back up at the woman before answering, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes. I’m looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ella in Hollywood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t see it here, would it maybe be somewhere else?” The woman almost laughed when she said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I just pulled the only copy we had, sorry.” Ginny tried her best not to sound too disappointed when she replied, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's too bad. I guess I’ll just browse for something else.” The blonde turned to leave, but before she lost his nerve Ginny spoke up, “I’m sorry, but can I ask if Harry is here today?” the woman stopped and turned to face Ginny again, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might still be in the back but was going to head out for lunch soon. I’m Hannah, can I ask who you are and why you are looking for Harry?” Ginny assumed Hannah was a friend of Harry’s and she guessed Harry hadn’t told The woman about their date last night. She introduced herself as she was given a calculating look, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Ginny, I met Harry recently and because I was in the neighborhood I thought I’d come by and say hello.” Hannah smiled mischievously, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Ginny, I’ll go check in the back for Harry, follow me.” With that, she turned heading towards the back of the store. “Hey Neville, is Harry in the back?” She asked the guy Ginny had noticed when she first entered the store. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Neville replied, but then hastily added, “he was on his way out though.” Hannah nodded motioning for Ginny to wait by the register. As Hannah disappeared into the back room Ginny let her mind wander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Harry didn't want to see her? Would he just want to be friends? What if…? She wasn't able to finish another hypothetical ‘what if’ because Hannah returned saying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you just missed him. Want me to pass along a message? He’ll be back in about an hour or so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no that’s alright. I’ll come by another time. Thanks anyway.” Ginny managed to say before she made her way out of the record store. She was pathetic, everything about this whole situation was pathetically infuriating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she began walking back towards the apparition point Ginny couldn't help but think she had made everything worse. Maybe Harry had seen her come in and ducked out to avoid her? Or maybe Ginny was just overthinking, she wouldn't know until she talked to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, who must be Hannah’s friend, why didn't Ginny ask Hannah for Harry’s number? Well, she couldn't turn back now that would make her not only feel insane but she would probably look it too. letting out a frustrated groan instead, Ginny hoped Gwendolyn would drop the subject and she wouldn't need to worry about Harry until Luna’s eventual interrogation. Ginny had promised she would have dinner with Luna tomorrow night, a decision which in hindsight was a bad idea. How was Ginny to predict the blind date her best friend had set her up on wouldn’t turn into a story they could laugh about? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>